<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Misguided Step by StarGirl11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856753">A Misguided Step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl11/pseuds/StarGirl11'>StarGirl11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I See Dead People [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ash belongs to ViscionaryScribe I'm just borrowing them, Camila is stuck in a Nani (Lilo and Stitch) style situation except she's the actual parent, Confrontations, Gen, Ghosts, Good Sibling Eda Clawthorne, Haunted Houses, Insecure Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne Redemption, Lilith Clawthorne has Self-Esteem and Self-Worth Issues, Lilith has her own issues related to the coven, Lilo and Stitch References, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz Noceda has Self-Esteem Issues, Luz's friends pre BI consisted of a bunch of spirits and one hawaiin girl, Mentor Eda Clawthorne, Oracle Coven (The Owl House), Protective Eda Clawthorne, Quote: I see dead people (The Sixth Sense), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Single Parent Problems, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spirit Animals, Spirit Guides, Trope Played Straight, Unreliable Narrator, camila just wants whats best, whether that girl and her 'dog' will appear here i am undecided but most likely no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl11/pseuds/StarGirl11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up seeing spirits had made Luz either feared or hated. So over time Luz had learned to keep a lid on it. Until most people had forgotten about the weird things she somehow knew. Well she had at least until the incident that had been responsible for sending her to summer camp that was.</p><p>Now that Luz is on the Isles she isn't sure what to expect. On the one hand part of her thinks that of course seeing spirits here would be normal. But so far she hasn't seen anyone doing so besides herself when she thinks no one is looking.</p><p>Her accidentally coming out to Eda about her gift will end up being the best accident of her life. </p><p>She just doesn't know it yet.</p><p>OR</p><p>In which an annoying ghost accidentally reveals Luz's ability to talk to spirits well before she was ready. And sets Luz on the path to finding out who she really is.</p><p>For r/fanfic Tropes bingo: I See Dead People</p><p>Renamed from a Guided Misstep since I was calling it this anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camila Noceda &amp; Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Eda Clawthorne's Mother, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I See Dead People [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>/r/FanFiction Trope Bingo Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ghostly Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So surprise AU idea is surprise.</p><p>Like I mentioned in LOTH's update I signed up for r/fanfiction Trope Bingo. I was expecting a bunch of one shot ideas. Instead I got that plus a couple of AU ideas.</p><p>Admittedly this is the bigger of the two projects from it. </p><p>Anyways you know, read and review please!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite what Eda might think. Luz could keep secrets. Usually, at least.</p><p>In fact, Luz had been keeping one since her arrival. One that despite Eda’s mentality of embracing everything weird. Luz couldn’t help but worry about. Because if history had taught her anything. If any of her weird quirks were going to be taken poorly by Eda. <em>This </em>was the one most likely to be taken the worst.</p><p>And she had no clue how ‘normal’ her ability was on the Isles was. </p><p>So until then she had been trying to keep it under wraps. However, getting into Hexside had caused that to go lopsided in a way she hadn’t really seen coming.</p><p>Or rather, maybe she should have.</p><p>The Owl House had a spirit in residence. One that Luz was sure Eda was completely unaware of. An older witch that while much more prim and proper than her mentor. Somehow still reminded her of Eda. Maybe it was the gold eyes?</p><p>Luz had gotten used to having conversations with the old witch whenever Eda wasn’t around. She seemed nice enough, at least. Maybe a bit old-fashioned if some comments were to go by. But nice enough. </p><p>She certainly wasn’t the worst spirit Luz had encountered, that was for sure.</p><p>Well, that was how Luz had viewed her. Right until she had accidentally caused Luz’s ability to be outed to Eda.</p><p>Luz had been giving half an ear to the witch’s insistence that she should go into the oracle track. That she hadn’t been thinking when she had responded, half exasperated to the suggestion. </p><p>“I’m not even sure if that’s the right place for me to be.”</p><p>There was a pause in the conversation for a moment. Luz was momentarily confused, and then Eda spoke again, and the world seemed to crash down around her at the very moment.</p><p>“Kid, who are you talking to?”</p><p>Luz froze. </p><p>Oh no, oh no no no. </p><p>This was bad. She hadn’t meant to respond to the old witch who was still rambling on in the background. It wasn’t like she had grown used to the spirit that came with the house. But good lord was she being distracting. </p><p>Luz had known better. She had done better. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been in a haunted classroom before, after all. She had been doing so good. Why couldn’t she for once not slip up around her ability to see ghosts? </p><p>“Kid, I’m not mad. I’m just trying to understand what’s going on.” Eda’s voice finally broke her out of the mental tirade. </p><p>Well, the fact she looked more concerned than freaked out had to be a good sign, right?</p><p>Then again, in the past when people had been concerned before when she had talked to ghosts. It hadn’t always had the happiest results.</p><p>However, Eda wasn’t most people. So Luz could cling on to some hope that this might not be the result she usually got with her abilities.</p><p>“It’s not you being mad I’m worried about.” Luz confessed. It was never about being mad, it was about her ability was viewed. Which often was as the local freak.</p><p>Eda raised an eyebrow. Crap, she hadn’t meant to say the last part out loud. “Kid your on the Boiling Isles I doubt there’s much that could make you a freak. Besides, I thought you enjoyed being weird?” </p><p>“I do.” Luz agreed. Trying and failing to think about how to explain the difference. The best way seemed to be to talk about all the damage it had caused growing up.</p><p>Her being weird was something most people had known about when they met her. That didn’t necessarily make things easier. However, it freaked people out a lot less.</p><p>Her being able to speak to the dead was a whole other matter.</p><p>“So what is it than that has got you all worked up?” </p><p>Luz hesitated for a moment. The only one who had put up with her abilities before had been Miami. Then again, Eda was right, she had never talked to anyone on the Boiling Isles about this. Maybe for once people wouldn’t react like she was used to? “I see dead people.” </p><p>Eda looked more confused than anything. “Dead people? Do you mean ghosts? Like the spirits that haunt Hexside?” </p><p>Luz shook her head. “No, these still keep their shape from the previous life.” </p><p>From her limited exposure to the Hexside, spirits looked like they could have stepped out of a video game back home. The spirits she could see looked nothing like that. </p><p>“Huh, well that’s different.” Eda frowned. “Though kid, really, have I ever given you any sign I might take a strange ability badly?”</p><p>“No, you haven’t but people taking this well… its just not what I’m used too.” </p><p>Most people were freaked or grossed out by it. Her Mami had been the only one to accept it. And sometimes Luz wondered if she only accepted it because there was little choice. </p><p>Experience had taught them both that completely hiding the ability completely caused more problems than good. So at home she was allowed to interact with the spirits. But at school or out in public there was a very clear rule against this. </p><p>Which she guessed meant that she should have seen this coming. However, at the same time she had just wanted to so badly be normal for Eda that she had let her normal patterns fall to the wayside. </p><p>“Most people just find it too freaky.”</p><p>“Well, most people aren’t me.” Not that Eda thought it would be a real problem on the Boiling Isles, anyway. Maybe on Earth, sure, but not here. “So I’m guessing by how this all started there must be a spirit your seeing.”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s been around since I got here. She’s just gotten a lot more nagging recently. Which is why I couldn’t filter her out.”</p><p>Finding out that she was going to Hexside had been apparently the doorway to many comments and suggestions from the elder witch ghost. Which had made ignoring the witch ghost a lot more difficult. </p><p>“Kid, I kind of wish you had told me before that the house was haunted.”</p><p>“Most spirits aren’t malicious.” Thank God for that. Otherwise, things like the incident with the poltergeist before her arrival here would have been a lot more common. “And if she was, I would have realized it long before now.” </p><p>Poltergeists weren’t exactly clever in hiding their true nature. </p><p>“Well, that wasn’t exactly why I was concerned. But that’s good to know none the less.”</p><p>Luz frowned in confusion. “Than what were you-”</p><p>“Hooty.”</p><p>Luz’s confusion deepened. Hooty wouldn’t try to-. No, wait, that sounded exactly like something Hooty would do. Even if it was physically impossible.</p><p>After all, he had tried to fight a drawing once. </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Eh it ended before we had some sort of major incident, so were good. Though I wish you had told me sooner. I am curious about our ghostly visitor.”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Eda actually wanted her to share her ability. </p><p>That was definitely not something Luz was used to. Mami tended to just barely put up with it at times. If she talked about it too much, it could cause problems. </p><p>“I mean, <em>are you sure</em>?”</p><p>Lord knew how many arguments she had accidentally caused growing up. </p><p>“Kid, I may not have been Oracle Track, but I know spirits stick around for a reason. If she’s really there, then she must have something to say to me.”</p><p>Luz hesitated, shifting a bit before finally saying. “Its just people don’t always like when I tell them what the spirits want to share.”</p><p>That was another reason she had never told Eda.</p><p>Eda’s face softened. “Kid, it’s alright. I promise that if I get angry, it’s not at you. It’s at our otherworldly visitor.”</p><p>“That’s not how it usually goes though.” </p><p>“And I’m guessing most humans believe seeing the dead is some sort of hoax?” Eda asked. “Kid your forgetting on the Boiling Isles. While seeing the dead isn’t overly common. Its not unheard of. There’s an entire subset of classes at Hexside that can help you learn how to control it.”</p><p>Luz looked flat out startled at that. “Really?”</p><p>Willow and Gus hadn’t mentioned that to her. But then again, she supposed they never had a reason too either.</p><p>“Well, there used to be at least. And if there isn’t than we can help find you someone outside of class to help. Ash is bound to know somebody.”</p><p>Luz briefly wondered who Ash was before deciding it wasn’t important. </p><p>“Look, I may not know much about talking to spirits. But what I do know is that this is an ability that is seen as celebrated, not one that is feared. I’m so sorry that people back on Earth treated it that way. But I can promise you this it’s not that way here.”</p><p>“I believe you.”</p><p>“Nah, you don’t yet. But you will someday, I’m sure.”</p><p>That was actually closer to the truth than Luz wanted to admit.</p><p>“So about our ghostly visitor…”</p><p>Oh, right, Luz had nearly forgotten why this had all started. “Do you want to know who she is or why she’s here?”</p><p>“She, huh? Well, either would be good.”</p><p><em>“Finally, I thought someone would never ask.” </em>Luz bit her lip from making a comment that she could just have volunteered it. “<em>I am Gwendolyn Clawthorne. Edalyn and Lilith’s mother.”</em></p><p>Huh, well that explained a few things.</p><p>
  <em>“Honestly, this would probably go faster if I do a possession.” </em>
</p><p>“Er, I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with that.” A spirit had never possessed Luz. Plus, with the woman being a witch, she wasn’t entirely sure now was the time she wanted to experience it.</p><p>“What was she suggesting?”</p><p>“Possessing me.”</p><p>“Yeah, no, that’s a bad idea. She can hear me, right?”</p><p>Nod.</p><p>“Alright than spirit-”</p><p>“Um, she says she’s your Mom.”</p><p>There was a slight pause and Luz swore she heard Eda mutter ‘of course,’ before saying. “Look, mother, I will not let you possess an untrained oracle student just to talk to me. If you have something to say it to Luz. Not through her.”</p><p>The older witch got a cross look on her face. “<em>Fine. First off, I would like to apologize. I can’t undo the damage that mine and Eli’s decisions made after you were cursed. But I can say that looking back, I wish we had done things differently.”</em></p><p>A variety of emotions displayed over Eda’s face for a moment. “Apology mostly accepted.”</p><p>Gwendolyn looked slightly disappointed, but to Luz’s relief there wasn’t a further push. She really would not like to translate that kind of argument.</p><p>“Is that all?”</p><p>
  <em>“No, there’s another thing. Since your sister insists on not telling you herself. Someone has to do it. Lilith was the one that put the Owl Beast curse on you, Edalyn.”</em>
</p><p>Woah wait what.</p><p>“I don’t know if I feel comfortable repeating that.” Luz said.</p><p>How do you even begin to remotely feel comfortable sharing the fact that it was a family member who cursed your mentor?</p><p>“<em>Its just a simple sentence.” </em> </p><p>“No, it’s <em>not. </em>You’re telling me to tell her who cursed her.” Luz blurted before she really thought the sentence through. “That’s not just some minor run-of-the-mill fact.”</p><p>There was a dead silence from both Clawthornes.</p><p>“She knows <em>what.”</em></p><p>Luz’s panic welled again at the anger in Eda’s tone. She knew this had been a bad idea.</p><p>Her panic must have been obvious because a moment later Eda’s face softened. “Kid, I’m not mad at you.”</p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p>“No, I’m not. I’m mad at my mother. I’m so sorry that you’ve had this much misplaced anger towards you and this ability. But I can promise you my anger isn’t at you.”</p><p>Luz didn’t still fully believe her. But let it drop for now. And thankfully, Eda didn’t try to push her further in her belief.</p><p>“Lets get this over with. I want to know why didn’t she tell me this when I was alive?”</p><p>The elder Clawthorne shifted for a moment. “<em>We didn’t know when we were alive.”</em></p><p>“But you suspected.” Luz countered the ghost was partially lying, she could tell.</p><p>“<em>… Yes.”</em></p><p>“Gee that sure would have been nice to share with me.” Eda grumbled. </p><p>“<em>Oh, come on Edalyn, who would have benefited the most from you losing the duel?”</em></p><p>Eda’s eyes widened in shock and hurt. “She wouldn’t have. I gave up the match.”</p><p>
  <em>“A day after you were told there was only one slot. Use your brains for once, Edalyn. That was more than enough time to act.”</em>
</p><p>There was a slight pause for a moment before Eda summoned Owlbert. “Kid, stay here and don’t do anything stupid. I need to have a conversation.”</p><p>“Wait-” Luz tried to step forward to try to stop Eda. But she was already out the front door before she could. Turning back to the other Clawthorne, she gave an annoyed huff. “Are you happy?”</p><p>“<em>No. But this was never about happiness to begin with. Edalyn and Lilith could only move past the curse once Lilith acknowledges what she did.”</em></p><p>“I have some serious doubts about that.” Luz muttered. Though she guessed it was too late for that. “So are you going to be moving on than?”</p><p>
  <em>“Not quiet. I still have some other business to take care of.”</em>
</p><p>That was nice, Luz supposed. She had grown fond of the older spirit. Even if today had been a mess. “I just hope the rest of it isn’t nearly as chaotic as today.”</p><p>“<em>I sincerely doubt anything can top today, child. But who knows we might be both surprised in the future.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ghost of Decision's Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eda confronts Lily. And more discussions about Luz's powers.</p><p>r/Fanfiction Bingo: Alternate Dialogue "It seemed like a good idea at the time" being used to replace my "Self-Surgery" spot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. I think this is the most positive reception I've received in one go, ever. Thank you everyone for all the feedback. I didn't get to all of you but trust me it completely made my weekend to open up the inbox and keep finding more comments. </p><p>Not much else to say here. </p><p>Please enjoy the chapter and leave another comment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith had been in Bonesborough when Eda found her. The only warning she had of her sister’s pending arrival being the feeling of her hair standing on the top of her neck for a brief moment. Barely having enough time to blink before she got inundated by an angry Eda.</p><p>“Edalyn?!” Lilith exclaimed, taking in her sister’s furious form once behind the safety of a bubble. “What has gotten into-”</p><p>“You <em>cursed me</em>.” Eda hissed angrily through her teeth. Not even remotely waiting to play around. Years of pent up frustration and anger having bubbled over while she was trying to locate Lilith.</p><p>Lilith’s eyes widened in shock as suddenly everything clicked. Confusion quickly replacing the shock. “How-”</p><p>“Does it matter?!” Eda cut in.</p><p>Lilith pursed her lips. To her it did matter in a way. However, at the moment she supposed how Eda had found out didn’t actually matter. “No, I suppose not.” Though it did baffle Lilith. </p><p>After all, no one was supposed to know about this. Not even the seller whom she had bought the curse from knew who it had been intended for. So how had Eda found out? Who had found out in the first place and told her?</p><p>Had someone lied to Eda and said they knew it was her? Had Lilith accidentally played into some sort of a trap without realizing it was one to begin with?</p><p>“What were you thinking?!” Eda asked. Her volume had dropped considerably. Yet it somehow still came off as a roar in Lilith’s ears.</p><p>“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Lilith muttered to herself. Knowing how weak it sounded. How absolutely, horrendously, stupid it sounded. Looking back with the advantage of age, she wondered how she had even ever considered it a good idea.</p><p>Titan, how had she not thought of a better response in all these decades since that duel?!</p><p>Eda was rightfully still angry. “Really? <em>Cursing</em> me seemed like a good idea, Lilith?” Lilith suppressed a wince at the use of the full name. A real tell of how angry Eda actually was. “Maybe you and I have a different definition of ‘good idea’. However, I don’t understand how this is anything other than a poor life decision.”</p><p>“It was only supposed to be for a day.” Lilith said weakly. Repeating the mantra that had been her coping mechanism for what had happened for years now. “I thought that it would just make you sick. Miss the duel and then everything would go back to normal. I swear if I had known what it actually would do-”</p><p>“And that’s supposed to make me feel better <em>how?</em>” Eda questioned. “Great, it was only supposed to last for a single day. That doesn’t change the fact I’m still living with this curse <em>thirty years</em> later.”</p><p>Or the fact that Lilith had thought it was acceptable to curse her. Versus doing just about anything else.</p><p>The revelation of who was behind the cursing was a much needed relief. However, instead of answering much needed questions. More raised in its place. Like to her, she just couldn’t get past the most nagging one. Why hadn’t Lilith just talked to her in the first place?</p><p>If Lily had just talked to her in the first place… then none of this would have been necessary.<br/><br/>There were so many things Eda wanted to say. So many things that had been built up over three decades of frustration and pain. So many things Eda had wanted to say. Had been meaning to say when or if she finally found out who had cursed her. </p><p>Most of which hadn’t considered that it might be Lilith who had cursed her. So now asking those questions wasn’t nearly as easy as she had thought it would be.</p><p>“I have been trying to fix this for years.” Lilith said, her voice breaking. “For as long as I realized what I had actually done, I’ve been trying to find a cure. Someway to undo the damage. However, everywhere I looked it was the same story.”</p><p>“Really?” Eda asked, skepticism present in her tone. “Because from my point of view at best at times it felt like you were pushing me away. At worst. It feels like you were deliberately feeding it.”</p><p>Lilith looked up at Eda, shocked. “Eda I would never have-”</p><p>Eda cut Lilith off again. “But you did. Whether you meant it at the time. Sometimes your actions made things worse. Do you really think chasing me constantly all these years really helped me?”</p><p>“I was just trying to do what was best for you.” Lilith protested.</p><p>“By making me join a coven and restricting my magic?” Eda questioned growing more incensed “Lily, I love you but stop and think for a moment. I have a curse that affects my ability to do magic. What would having a further restriction on my ability to do magic due to me?”<br/><br/>Lilith opened and closed her mouth for a moment before she said. “I hadn’t thought of it that way.” It certainly put a few things into a new context. However, that being said. “Though you can’t honestly say if things were normal, you would have happily joined a coven.”<br/><br/>”No, probably not.” Eda agreed. She enjoyed her freedom a bit too much to give it up to join a coven. “However, it would have been nice to not have this hanging over my head as a reason to stay away from them. Though I guess I understand why you’ve been pressuring me to join the Emperor’s Coven for so long now at least.”</p><p>“The curse wasn’t the only reason.” Lilith said with a shake of the head. “I did genuinely want to work besides you like we did as children. However, Belos’ promise was a factor I will admit.”</p><p>Might as well be honest about all of it at this point.<br/><br/>Eda snorted and said. “Yeah, Lily, I love you. But curse or no curse, I will not work for Emperor Bonehead.”</p><p>“What if he’s the only way to cure the curse?” Lilith tried to push.<br/><br/>“Still not worth it.” Eda said. Not waiting for Lilith to retort or protest before continuing. “Think with your head for once, Lilith. Even <em>if</em> he cured me. Would I still really be me after being forced into his coven?”</p><p>Eda was at her happiest when she was free. Something she really hoped, Lilith realized. Lilith may have been trying to come from a good place. Maybe the only good place left, actually. However, Lilith needed to realize what her joining the coven would actually due to her.</p><p>Lilith flinched, saying in a small voice. “I... hadn’t thought of it that way.” There was a slight pause before Lilith said. “I just wanted to fix my mistake. I wanted you to get better. I didn’t want to lose you to the curse. I didn’t mean to hurt you more.”</p><p>Eda sighed. She wanted to believe Lilith, but it felt like all of her beliefs and ideas of who she could trust had been turned on its head. Finally she asked. “Why should I trust you or believe you after what I found out today?”</p><p>“Because I’m your sister.” Lilith said. Fully knowing just how weak of an excuse that was. Blood had stopped none of the issues that had arisen between the two of them in the past decades.</p><p>“That certainly didn’t stop you from cursing me to win a duel.” Eda deadpanned. “Or making my life difficult for the past few decades.”</p><p>Lilith bit her lip to keep from retorting that some of that trouble Eda herself had caused. Now wasn’t the time for that. Instead, she said. “True. But I’m also the only one who knows anything else about the curse.”</p><p>However, rather than pacifying Eda, it just riled her up again. “And you didn’t tell me anything about this before, <em>why?</em>” Eda asked.</p><p>Lilith hesitated at the question. “I was concerned about your reaction.”</p><p>Eda massaged her forehead. Sometimes for supposedly being the more studious sister. Lilith could make some really dumb decisions. The curse, the hiding, how on the Boiling Isles had she not realized she was making this worse?</p><p>“So you thought it was better to let me live with a curse unopposed for three <em>decades</em>.” Eda said.</p><p>Lilith’s flinch confirmed she had realized it was a dumb idea. Well, hopefully this entire conversation would be a learning curve for her on how not to handle certain situations.<br/><br/>Seriously, with Lily’s decision making on display today. Eda was wondering how she had managed to become head of a coven.</p><p>“Look, I can’t make up for what I didn’t do in the past.” Lilith agreed. “But I can help maybe make things better now. Please, just give me that chance. Please, at least let me help you find a way out of this without the Emperor’s Coven.”</p><p>“I really shouldn’t.” Eda muttered to herself. Not after everything that had happened. Not after Lilith hiding information that could have helped her decades ago. “But, fine, I’ll give you one chance, Lily. But if you pull anything funny. Against me, Luz, or anyone else I care about than that’s it. Your on thin ice, Lilith.”</p><p>Lilith suppressed a wince at the use of her full name again and said. “Understood. Though I don’t entirely understand what the human-”</p><p>“Luz.”</p><p>Lilith took the correction and continued. “Luz has to do with this.”</p><p>“More than you realize.” Eda muttered. Headache forming at the idea of what was bound to be an equally exhausting conversation. One thing at a time, she supposed. “We should move this elsewhere, since we’re attracting an audience. Probably best we move this place somewhere private.”</p><p>The ongoing argument had been attracting some stares, but hadn’t been the real reason behind Eda’s suggestion. Until she talked to Luz again, it was probably best not to be discussing the kid’s ability to see spirits in public. For whatever reason, the kid had been jumpy about sharing her powers. It was probably best not to discuss Luz’s role in this out in the open. </p><p>Even if seeing spirits was fairly normal here on the Boiling Isles. It was obviously not something Luz was used to being considered as such. So Eda would try to respect what the kid was used to going forward.</p><p>Though she was hoping with some time and patience, they could move past that.</p><p>“My place or your place?”<br/><br/>“Probably mine is the best. Considering where you live.”</p><p>Just because she had finally gotten through to Lily why her joining the Coven was a bad idea. Didn’t mean she was ready or would ever want to be walking around Belos’ castle.<br/><br/>“Right.” Lilith belatedly remembered. Wanted criminal and all that. Well, if she was going to atone for her mistakes, she might as well try to fix all of them. Though how easy fixing her sister’s status was going to be an interesting and difficult subject to tackle.</p><p>Eda snapped her fingers, remembering how this had all got started in the first place. Not just Luz’s ability but who had apparently been at The Owl House all this time. “Also, there’s someone you’ll probably want to see again at my place.”</p><p>Lilith frowned in confusion. Utterly baffled at trying to think of who would be at Eda’s place, who would want to see her. And why Eda hadn’t just brought them along to begin with. “Who?”</p><p>Eda gave a wry grin and said. “Turns out dearest mother didn’t quiet move to the great beyond like we thought and has been haunting up The Owl House.”</p><p>
  <em>“What?!”</em>
</p><hr/><p>Back at the Owl House, Luz was trying not to get worked up about the pending conversation she knew had to be coming and failing. Something that Eda’s mother was not helping at all in despite her efforts to the contrary. Leading to Luz and the eldest, Clawthorne had been arguing in circles for the last ten minutes.</p><p><em>“Don’t be ridiculous, she won’t blame you.” </em>Gwendolyn said.</p><p>“You don’t know that.” Luz argued. With what little experience she had with Lilith, she was not inclined to believe Gwendolyn. Mother to the sisters or not. Lilith felt exactly like the type to blame her for a conversation, even if she was just the messenger.</p><p>Gwendolyn, however, wasn’t entirely taking her concerns with any amount of seriousness it felt like. Instead, she seemed out to prove Luz wrong. Arms crossed, a frown on her face, she said. <em>“She is my daughter. Of course, I know whether she is going to start an argument. This isn’t some stranger from off the streets, child.”</em></p><p>Luz looked at the spirit with a heavy skepticism and said. “Really? Okay, when was the last time you actually were around her? For more than an afternoon?”</p><p>It felt like every time Luz looked around, the eldest Clawthorne was at the Owl House. And last she checked, Lilith didn’t live here with them. So the only exposure Gwendolyn might have had was during Covention and Luz wasn’t sure if the spirit had come along that day.</p><p><em>“Okay, maybe it has been a while since my last visit.” </em>The older spirit reluctantly conceded. Luz raised an eyebrow and Gwendolyn added. <em>“Alright, I probably have not seen her as much as I should have. Excuse me for being more concerned with my wild child.”</em></p><p>Luz bit her lip from pointing out that Eda for all her wildness seemed to be better off than her sister at times. After all, it wasn’t Eda who had done the cursing that had led to this conversation. Instead, she just said. “And thus you see my point.”</p><p>However, Gwendolyn wasn’t apparently about to admit defeat. <em>“Regardless, there is nothing to indicate she would go after you.”</em></p><p>“She tried to brand me and make me a member of the Emperor’s Coven when Eda did the body swap.” Luz deadpanned. “Before that, she put her student against me and gave her a power glyph. No offense, Mrs. Clawthorne, but I don’t exactly have the best impression of Lilith.”</p><p>Every encounter with Lilith had resulted in a narrow escape from disaster. And while Luz trusted Eda to protect her. She couldn’t be entirely blamed for being worried, considering everything else.</p><p>Gwendolyn to her credit seemed to be taken back by this. As she said. <em>“I raised her to be better than that.”</em></p><p>Luz rolled her eyes and resisted a retort. Maybe the oldest Clawthorne had supposedly raised her better. But both the sisters had been out of the house for decades now. Some things were bound to change in the meantime. </p><p>“Well, guess I’ll know soon enough since it looks like their back.” Luz said as she heard the voices of Eda and Lilith. </p><p>“Hey kiddo.” Eda let herself in first. With a slightly uncomfortable Lilith trailing behind her. “Is mother dearest still here?”</p><p>Luz nodded her head and said. “She said she still had some unfinished business.”</p><p>“Why are you asking the hu-Luz about mother’s spirit?” Lilith caught herself just in time from making an error. This was going to be a habit to break, apparently.</p><p>Eda didn’t miss the slipup, but since Lilith corrected herself, she let it slide for the moment. “That’s because Luz here was the one to tell me about our dear mother’s resistance to moving on.”</p><p>Lilith to her credit looked genuinely surprised. “Really? I must admit I thought it was on your end. Considering one should know how to spot a spirit seer, let alone not be able to keep quiet about it.” Even if it had been some years since either of them had regularly interacted with one. Lilith couldn’t fully resist the jab. </p><p>“That’s actually my fault.” Luz confessed breaking into the conversation. “I don’t know how things are with witchlings, though I got the impression from Eda that seeing spirits here might not be unusual here. In the human realm, however…”</p><p>It wasn’t like her worry had been entirely unwarranted. Years of ingrained reactions to the human realm. To how most people reacted back there. It wasn’t one experience that had taught her the weariness, but years of it. </p><p>Years of trying to understand her powers. Of reading up on mediums throughout history. Of interacting with different spirits. Of just trying to understand where this all had come from flashed through her mind. </p><p>Nothing had ever really added up back home. She thought that maybe coming to the Boiling Isles might at long last give her some answers. But so far it had just been more dead ends.</p><p>This afternoon had been the most productive thing that had happened to her in <em>years with her powers</em>.</p><p>“-back on Earth, seeing spirits is extremely unusual. Let alone seeing spirits as I can is unheard of.” Luz confessed. That she could hold a full conversation with spirits had offset more than one medium Mami had tried to introduce her to in hopes Luz could find someone to relate to that wasn’t among the dead. “I’ve learned to not talk about it. So it wasn’t until I got tripped up that Eda found out.”</p><p>Both sisters looked surprised by this. Though Eda was the one to make a comment. “Huh, I never realized that it was such an unusual ability in the human realm.”</p><p>“Admittedly, it’s not exactly co- “Lilith was cut off by an elbow from Eda and a pointed look.</p><p>Thankfully Luz missed it.</p><p>“I mean, you also thought that humans had gills before I arrived here.” Luz pointed out. Or at least Gus had. She wasn’t sure about the rest of the population. However, considering Gus was supposed to be the so-called expert…</p><p>Gwendolyn chose that moment to reinsert herself into the conversation. “<em>Still its fascinating that you’ve apparently been practicing magic back on Earth unintentionally for all those years.”</em></p><p>“But all I did was talk to spirits?” Luz asked, confused by the statement. “I don’t entirely see what you’re getting at her with me practicing magic.”</p><p><em>“Yes, that is true.”</em> Gwendolyn agreed.<em> “However, what I am getting at is that even if its basic. This is still a form of oracle magic.”</em></p><p>Luz frowned, now even more confused. “I’m afraid I don’t follow. How can I being doing magic without casting a spell? Don’t spells normally need a circle or a glyph like I use.” </p><p><em>“Well, yes normally.”</em> Gwendolyn agreed.</p><p>“And that would require a bile sac.” Luz asked.</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>“So since I am not drawing glyphs and can’t cast magic in the air like you. Then how am I doing magic?” Luz asked.</p><p>Had Eda forgotten to mention something to her. Or was she right about this?</p><p>However, rather than clarify, Gwendolyn just added to the confusion as she said. <em>“That’s an excellent question I don’t have the answer too.” </em></p><p>Lilith, despite only hearing part of the conversation, tried to help. “Oracle magic is a bit of a trickier subject than most. Not all magic studies need the traditional spell circles. Potions also doesn’t entirely rely on that. I’m surprised Edalyn never told you this.”</p><p>Luz frowned, turning to Eda. “You never mentioned that before.”</p><p>Eda to her credit looked slightly guilty. “Er, it slipped my mind.”</p><p>Though really the probability that the kid would pick up oracle magic of all branches had seemed unlikely. The kid could really surprise her at times.</p><p>Gwendolyn wasn’t going to let being unheard stop her from scolding Eda. Even if Luz would not act as translator. “<em>Really, Edalyn, you were a potions student. You should know better than most that not everything is dictated by a spell circle.”</em></p><p>“Hey. No bugging Eda not like you weren’t also there the first time either to correct her.” Luz said. The ghost had more than enough chances to correct that mistake.<br/><br/>“She going off about me not remembering?” Eda guessed at Luz’s nod. “Yeah, that’s definitely Mom. Though I gotta admit, watching you talk to thin air is going to take some getting used to.”</p><p>Luz winced. “I could try to keep it in private if it bother-”</p><p>Eda cut in before she could start to get really self deprecating. “Hey none of that I didn’t say it bothered me. Just that it would take some adjusting. Remember, I went to school with oracle kids.”</p><p>Just because she wasn’t used to it. Didn’t mean she couldn’t readjust. It might just take a bit.<br/><br/>“Admittedly-” Lilith cut herself off again at yet another look from Eda.</p><p>Eda changed the subject before Luz could hopefully catch on to the near statement. “Anyway, we can worry about what classifies as magic later. For now, knowing a timeline might help figure out some things. So kid, when did you first see a spirit?”</p><p>Luz didn’t even need to think to answer. She would always remember that first moment. Even if she wouldn’t understand the significance for a while to come. “I was 5 when I first saw Abby as a ghost.”</p><p>“Abby?” Eda asked. Worried for a moment that Luz’s first spirit might have been a fellow child. It was already bad enough that the kid had been misguided in understanding her powers, intentionally or not. The idea of the kid’s first spirit being another child was an even more bitter pill to swallow for her.</p><p>Eda was more than a bit happy when that turned out to not be the case, as Luz said. “The neighbor’s former cat. She passed away when I was five and used to play with me after school each day before I came here.” </p><p>Huh, that sounded less like a random spirit. Sure, Eda’s mother was still there, but this felt different. This felt more like in line with something you occasionally saw with oracle witchlings. Though it was hard to say without knowing how the rules of spirits on Earth worked. “Is Abby with you now?”</p><p>“No, she didn’t come through with me. I just assumed she’s still back at the house or finally moved on after all of these years.” Luz shrugged. She had told Abby that she would be back in five, and now it had been three weeks. She would not deny though if she got home and Abby had moved on… it was going to hurt.</p><p>Eda and Lilith exchanged a glance. Luz frowned. “Why, what’s up?”</p><p>Eda picked her next words carefully. “It might be nothing, but if we went to Earth, and you got Abby, do you think you could bring her back here?”</p><p>Luz frowned, now even more confused. She did not know where this conversation was going. Why did Eda want her to bring over some random ghost cat? “Maybe? I’m not entirely sure how far Abby can wander away from her home, to be honest.”</p><p>Sure, Abby had followed her a couple of times away from home, but never really far. Not that they ever went really far, usually. Certainly never to another dimension.</p><p>“Why? Did I do something wrong with her?” Luz asked.</p><p>“No. If she’s still there, it’s by her own choice.” Eda assured her. “Admittedly, your spirit friend sounds a bit unusual though. So, I was hoping to maybe have a fellow oracle practitioner check her out. Do you think she would be up for a few spells?”</p><p>Luz hesitated. She was rather protective of that old cat. She knew Abby was technically dead. But she still sometimes worried about her getting hurt.</p><p>Something that Eda must have picked p on. “Hey, I won’t let them do anything that I know would hurt Abby, okay?”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>“You know we maybe we are getting a bit ahead of ourselves it could just be a Terran cat Eda.” Lilith said.</p><p>Eda shook her head, not entirely agreeing with Lilith as she said. “Sure it could be, but the timing is right if Luz was your average witch.” Which admittedly Luz wasn’t, but it wasn’t like they had anything else to go off of at this point. “We can’t exactly ignore it, Lily. We need to get that cat checked out.”</p><p>Luz again was left feeling like she only had half of the information asked. ”I still don’t understand.”</p><p>Eda seemed to understand her confusion, thankfully. “Well, you said that Abby was your first spirit and I am going to assume you started to see spirits fairly regularly after that.” A nod from Luz. “It’s a possibility at this point that we need to verify, but your Abby might be what we call a spirit guide.” </p><p>Seeing Luz still didn’t understand the significance, Lilith took over the explanation. “Sometimes a young witching with oracle based magic will bond with a spirit to help with their developing powers. This can be someone the witchling knew when they were alive. It can also just be a matter of circumstance and the guide taking the form most comfortable to the witchling. The point is that they’re there to help you guide your powers and learn to use them.”</p><p>Luz frowned. “But Abby never talks.”</p><p>Eda shrugged at that. “She doesn’t need too if she can do her role, regardless. Even with all your problems, were things pretty much set in a pattern?”</p><p>Luz thought for a moment before answering. “Yeah actually... I saw Abby when I was five. I than saw my first ghost child around two years later. I didn’t start seeing adults until I was 10.”</p><p>It had never occurred to her that someone might protect her. However, it made sense and answer a few questions she had had over the years.</p><p>Eda nodded. “And that’s probably because Abby was doing her job. You didn’t see anyone else because she was without you knowing, making sure the spirits you saw were the ones you were ready to handle.” </p><p>“Huh, and I thought I was alone all those years.”</p><p>Looks like she owed Abby a big squeeze when she got home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it for now. I did change the chapter count since I'm on the fence on whether Luz reuniting with Abby and being introduced to more oracle practicioners. Will be in this fic or not. I have ideas for the next parts so that's not the issue.</p><p>Since I have a feeling this will get asked. As far as Eda, Lilith, and the curse goes I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it yet. The one thing I can say is that it won't just magically go away without their being some sort of consequence. Or maybe it will go in remission. I'm undecided yet. Eda and the curse are important to me as can probably be guessed by my other project (What Happened is Not Right And That's Okay). So all I can say is the curse won't just magically disappear with no trace. </p><p>Anyways as always please leave a comment. I enjoy reading all of them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just Doing Her Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz reunites with Abby. Abby uses this to create trouble in the Noceda family.</p><p>r/Fanfiction bingo: All Myths Are True</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter. Hey everyone.</p><p>So before we get started I want to address the elephant in the room </p><p>So if you can't tell from the tags yes the Lilo in here is the Lilo from Lilo and Stitch (2002). Her and Luz are supposed to be the same age in here. She's more just there so both Luz and Camila have someone else who kind of gets the weirdness. For Luz its Lilo and for Camila its Nani. Even if its a different brand of weirdness.</p><p>Now are they going to appear here or any of the cast? Most likely no. I might surprise myself and change my mind. However the addition of Stitch, Pleakley, and Jumba at the very least would probably end up making this more comedic than I want. Again I could change my mind but that's how it is currently. This is also why I don't have it marked as a crossover since I don't count it as such unless they actually appear. </p><p>That being said I'm not entirely throwing this in for reference sake. I am planning a smaller side fic on how the two met. Luz getting involved with helping one of the tv show's experiments. (since there's one that behaves like a ghost). Them growing up. Camila and Nani talking about the latest antics. Things like that. </p><p>I hope this isn't too distracting for anyone. It was more to show Luz wasn't completely alone outside of the spirits. Though having your one living friend being a long plane ride away isn't easy either so that's why things are still not perfect. And I picked Lilo because you can't tell me that even in canon those two wouldn't have gotten along like a house on fire.</p><p>Anyways that it. Please enjoy. Please remember to leave a comment when done.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda had decided the next order of business was wrangling a certain ghost cat. </p><p>Or at least she had tried to.</p><p>Lilith had needed to leave. Saying she had work to do even with Eda accosting her earlier. Eda reminded her on the way out though that their talk wasn’t over. </p><p>She finally had the source of some answers. After decades of wondering what had gone wrong. So she certainly would not let Lilith hide them from her. Not now, when she needed them. Now maybe more than ever.</p><p>Eda guessed she had to concede that her mother’s choice to force the matter may have been for the best. Maybe now she could finally start making better progress treating her curse, since Lily should have a lot more info than she ever had.</p><p>Though she wished her mother hadn’t put Luz in a position, she was so uncomfortable with.</p><p>Moving on from Lilith. Luz had presented her own problems. Mainly getting Luz to get Abby had been more difficult than she had imagined.</p><p>As much as apparently Luz loved her little ghost cat. She was worried about what would happen if Mami saw her. Mami thought she was still at summer camp. Luz was convinced her mother was going to freak when she found out the truth.</p><p>To her, it wasn’t unwarranted. Going by the rocky track record with her mother and her powers, this could either go really well or really badly. She wanted to believe that everything would be okay. That her mother would take this all in stride. However, some part of her couldn’t help but fear the worse.</p><p>It could bring everything to a screeching halt. Two months before it would have finished.</p><p>Sure, she missed her Mami. However, not at the expense of having the Boiling Isles time cut short.</p><p>Not for maybe finally losing her one chance to understand why she could see spirits.</p><p>Regardless, though, Eda was having none of it. Putting her foot down on the subject. “Kid, if she is your spirit guide, then you really need to get her. Now I doubt your Mom is there. However, if she is, then we’ll deal with it okay. Trust me, you need to get Abby.”</p><p>Eda got Luz didn’t fully understand the importance of a spirit guide. It was a conversation for another time. Growing up in a world that played by different rules meant Luz had much to learn. That Luz needed to learn why Abby was important. </p><p>Honestly, Eda should have pushed this as soon as she had known. However, she had been too angry at Lilith. </p><p>“What if she forbids me from coming back? Mami’s always been odd about my abilities.”</p><p>“If she tries to stop you, I’ll figure something out.” Even if it meant stealing a child. “This is important. I will talk your Mom into this if I have to. I am not giving up on this, not without a fight.” Especially since Luz really needed a guiding hand with this, and it was apparent she wasn’t getting it on Earth. “If it comes to it, I promise you will figure something out. Just go get the dang cat.”</p><p>Whatever Luz was going to say didn’t have time to finish. As Eda shoved her through the portal door and back to Earth.</p>
<hr/><p>Finding Abby had been surprisingly easy. She had barely made it twenty feet from the portal door when the brown and white ghost cat had come running yowling the entire way up the driveway. </p><p>If Abby had been any bigger, it would probably have knocked her off her feet. Luz barely keeps it as is. Abby keeps yowling at her, but she can feel the distinct rumbles of purrs under it.</p><p>Apparently, Abby might not be happy she left her. However, she was still relieved to see her. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I would have come back for you if I had.” Luz said, burying her face in Abby’s fur. Even if Eda was wrong about her being a spirit guide. Abby still had stuck around for her. Something Luz hadn’t expected. How do you explain to a ghost cat that you only just realized it had stuck around for almost a decade just for her? She had just assumed that she was there for a reason she couldn’t figure it out.</p><p>A small head butt is really all she needs to know. Abby might not have been happy to have been left behind. However, all things were forgiven now that they were back together.</p><p>“Come on, I have someone for you-whoa” Luz said, turning to go back through the portal door. Only to have Abby jump out of her arns and barrel down the pathway. Straight towards her-oh no.</p><p>Luz ran after trying to grab Abby before she got to the house. But Abby had the jump start and came to a sliding stop right in front of her own front door. </p><p>Oh boy.</p><p>Luz bent down trying to pick up Abby again only to her frustration have the cat dodge her. Now really wasn’t the time for this. “Abby come on we need to go before-” The door to her house opens revealing her mother in the front door. That. “Hi, Mami. Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>Camila raised an eyebrow. “I live here, Mija. Shouldn’t you be at camp right now?”</p><p>“I know I just-” Think fast. “-got the day off from summer camp.” </p><p>Yeah, her Mami definitely didn’t believe that judging by her exasperated face. “Luz your still a horrible lier. Besides, I know you haven’t been at summer camp.”</p><p>Oh. Luz isn’t sure what to say now.</p><p>Camila sighs. “Let’s move this conversation inside.”</p>
<hr/><p>Camila took Luz into the kitchen, sitting her at the table. Passing the water bottle to her. However, Luz’s fingers were too entangled in Abby’s fur to move to take it.</p><p>Something her mother realized. “Mija take a breath I’m not mad at you. I <em>wish </em>you had just told me though, but your not in trouble.”</p><p>Luz finally relaxed enough to unclench Abby and take the bottle. After a moment she asked. “So, how long have you known?”</p><p>“Since day one. The camp called to say you never showed up and wanted to check if everything was alright. I was trying to think of an answer when I got this.” Camila handed the phone over to Luz. And she sees now it’s a photo of her holding King tight. “You forgot to turn off the share function, Mija.”</p><p>Luz flushed in embarrassment. “Sorry.”</p><p>Why did she never remember that was a thing?</p><p>“Well, it saved me an awkward conversation at least.” Camila said. She had gotten the photo before Luz’s camp called by a few minutes. So she had known beforehand Luz seemed to be somewhere she wasn’t. “Though I wish you had just told me from the start.”</p><p>“I just didn’t think you would take well me learning magic.” Luz tried to defend. “After Reality Check-”</p><p>Camila’s face darkened. “That was a onetime thing that I never agreed with your principle on.”</p><p>Luz looked startled at that. “Oh, I didn’t realize that.”</p><p>Camila gave a sigh. Sometimes she wished she had handled Luz’s abilities better. However, at the same time, the situation had been so difficult. It wasn’t exactly like there were any child-rearing books on children who could see ghosts. </p><p>That being said, even with how little she understood. She had known one thing: sending Luz to Reality Check Camp like her principle had wanted would have been a horrible mistake. It would have broken Luz. “Mija, give me some credit. I might not understand your abilities. But I understood enough to know that sending you there was a horrible idea.”</p><p>“Principle Hal made it seem like you agreed with him.” Luz said looking at her confused.</p><p>Camila shook her head. “Only in part. I agreed you needed friends.” Luz opened her mouth. “Other than Lilo and the spirits Mija.” Luz closed her mouth. “And a way to better control your powers. Reality Check was supposed to be a <em>last resort</em> if nothing else worked.” And she had only really agreed with it being that to get Hal to shut up. “Not a first resort.”</p><p>Luz let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.</p><p>“Mija, I know I should probably have handled things better. I know I didn’t always make the smartest decisions. However, I never wanted to hurt you and I knew sending you there would do that.” Camila assured her. “The camp you were supposed to attend was supernatural themed. I don’t know if it would have helped you with your issues. However, I thought it would at least help you make more genuine friends.”</p><p>Of course, that was all void since Luz had ended up somewhere else entirely.</p><p>“It might not have been my first choice. Your teacher maybe unconventional. But if your time on the Boiling Isles gets the job done... then I consider it a success, regardless.” Camila said.</p><p>“But we’ve barely tested my ghost powers.” Luz weekly protested.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I didn’t know how well the isles would take me seeing ghosts. After everyone’s reactions here. I was scared.” Luz crossed her arms. “Its stupid I guess but…”</p><p>Camila drew her into a hug. “Its not stupid. Its not unwarranted after the past few years. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you from them Mija.” </p><p>“You were there. That counts for something.” Luz tried to reassure.</p><p>Not that it made Camila feel better. Just being there shouldn’t make that much of a difference. However, after some past few years it did.</p><p>“So about Eda-” Luz said, trying to change the subject.</p><p>Camila knew dropping the subject maybe wasn’t best. However, she wasn’t in the mood to push it then. “Like I said, it might be unconventional and not what I expected. But if it teaches you to control this ability, this gift, of yours. And if you get some friends along the way, then I consider it a success.” </p><p>Luz finally relaxed at that.</p><p>“Though I do somewhat wish you were going to a normal school.” Camila said with a frown. </p><p>Oh, right, she hadn’t been able to tell her about Hexside yet before everything went belly up. “Actually, Eda got me into Hexside.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Luz nodded.</p><p>“I thought she hated that place.”</p><p>Luz laughed at that, remembering the certain portfolio she and Eda had gone through. Or Eda’s griping about having to clean the school. “Oh, she still does, but apparently she realized that maybe trying there wouldn’t hurt. Plus, now that we know I’m probably best not taking a ‘jack-of-all-trades’ approach like she does, she agrees Hexside is better long term.”</p><p>Even if that had been with a great deal of reluctance.<br/>
<br/>
“Guess I need to give her more credit than.” Camila said.</p><p>“Would you actually want to meet her?” Luz asked.</p><p>Camila hesitated. “Mija, I don’t know if now is a good time I have to be at work in a few hours.”</p><p>“I mean, the portal door is just down the road from here.” Luz said with a shrug.</p><p>“What?”</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey Eda, we’ve got company.” Luz called through as she stepped through the door.</p><p>“Company?” Eda asked, sounding confused. Until she caught sight of who was with Luz. “Oh uh, hi. Your Luz’s Mom, right?”</p><p>“Call me Camila and yes. You must be the Eda I’ve heard so much about.”</p><p>“The one and only.” Eda confirmed. “So are we in trouble here or what.”</p><p>“No trouble I just wanted to talk to you about Luz if you have a moment. About all of this.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got time. Kid, do you want to go visit one of your friends while your Mom and I talk?”</p><p>Camila’s heart swelled a bit at that sentence. God, it was funny just how such a simple thing after all these years made her happy. Luz had genuine friends, finally. Not spirits. Living, talking friends. </p><p>Sure there had been Lilo. Nani had been a godsend over the past seven years. Since she was the only one remotely close to understanding the situation Camila had been in. Even that wasn’t the same. Living a long plane ride away meant the two girls got to rarely see each other. Now that Luz was going to school with more people that understood her, hopefully she wouldn’t be as painfully lonely as she knows her daughter tried to hide.</p><p>This may have been the strangest execution of what Camila wanted. However, she wasn’t complaining.</p><p>“Shouldn’t I be here if it involves me?” Luz asked.</p><p>Camila beat Eda to the answer. “Mija, this will be about as interesting as attending one of those PTAs you hate.” </p><p>“You also hate those Mami.”</p><p>“True, but they are still necessary. Go have some fun with your friends. While I talk with Eda.”</p><p>“Seriously, go ahead, kid. I’ll call you when you need to come back. Go have fun with your friends.” Eda said shooing off Luz.</p><p>Luz hesitated for a moment more, looking between the two before finally taking her leave.</p><p>“So am I in trouble?” Eda asked once she sure Luz was out of earshot.</p><p>“No. I’m honestly relieved she found someone.” Camila admitted. “Understand. I had sort of accepted it. There seemed to be some grain of truth at least.” For Luz’s sake, she had always told the world she believed in Luz’s gift. Inwardly though it had been far more complex. “I don’t know what its like here on the Isles. However, back on Earth it can be a sign that well... someone might not be well. So when she found you and suddenly every myth became real and there was some validation? It relieved me more than anything.”</p><p>It was hard to describe the sheer relief that all those sleepless nights wondering if she was doing the right thing hadn’t been for nothing.</p><p>Eda frowned. “Yeah, seeing spirits, it isn’t exactly common here either, but it doesn’t carry that with it either.”</p><p>Most Oracle Tracks leaned towards abilities to see the future. You got the occasional exception. Eda thought that there might be someone in Luz’s class that also could see spirits, but she honestly had paid little attention to the talk.</p><p>Camila hummed at that. “True, but I don’t know what Luz has told you about Earth, but where we live, it’s not a big city. People talk, people gossip mainly.” Camila paused. “As Luz got older and the spirits couldn’t be as easily excused as imaginary friends, things got complex. Luz has only had one long-lasting friendship in years, and that girl is twelve hours from us. At this point, anything above that would be an improvement of what we’ve been dealing with on Earth.”</p><p>“Luz mentioned that most people considered her a freak.” Eda said dryly.</p><p>“That is unfortunately true.” Camila admitted with a wince. “Small town mindsets aren’t exactly conducive for a child with supernatural powers.”</p><p>Though Camila wasn’t entirely sure how much better it would have gone over in a bigger city if she was being honest.</p><p>“Anyway, enough about the past. I want to know if you can help Luz with her gift.” Camila asked. </p><p>Eda hesitated briefly. “Me? Not exactly. I was a potions student when I was at Hexside and well nowadays-anyway I might not, but I know people who can. Bump can put her in the right classes to help her grow and understand her abilities.”</p><p>“You can help though.” Eda nodded at Camila’s question. “That’s better than where we were at two months ago, so I’ll take it.”</p><p>“So what do you want to know about this?” Eda asked. “I’m assuming if your handing your kid over to learn magic formally you have questions.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve had them for a while now.” Camila confirmed. “First off, I want to know how you two even met. I know you’ve been trying to teach her magic, and she snuck into Hexside at some point, but beyond that the details are scattered.”</p><p>Well, Hexside that technically wasn’t the first incident. Eda had tried to take the kid to get King’s crown from the conformatorium. Only to have her flat out refuse to go inside. Something that actually was making more sense the more she thought about it.</p><p>Better not to mention that, though.</p><p>“Yeah, now that’s a story to tell. Sit down and I’ll make you some apple blood.” Eda said.</p><p>“Apple juice-?” Camila asked, a bit confused.</p><p>“Nah, apple blood. Luz made the same mistake when she got first here. Not sure what apple juice is.” Best guess was some version of kiddy apple blood. “But this stuff has some of the best vodka on the Boiling Isles.”</p><p>Camila briefly wondered how one even gets Vodka on the Boiling Isles before deciding that wasn’t important. “Actually, I need to work in a few hours. So I’m going to pass on the alcohol for now.”</p><p>“Suit yourself.” Eda said pouring herself a glass before passing Camila some water. “Now where were we?”</p><p>“You were going to tell me how you got Luz as a student.”</p><p>“Ah right well you see…”</p>
<hr/><p>When Luz got back a few hours later, it was just Eda left. Camila and her had spent what felt like ages talking. About Luz, about the powers, about possibilities in the future. Before Camila finally had to leave for work. </p><p>Luz had barely gotten through the door before she asked. “How did it go?”</p><p>“That eager, huh?”</p><p>Luz flushed slightly in embarrassment. “Sorry. I’ve just been worried.”</p><p>There was a reason she had been reluctant to leave. Boring conversation or not. Not knowing what her Mami was saying to Eda had driven her anxiety up.</p><p>“Well, good news then is there is nothing to worry about. Your Mom had a lot of questions but she realizes that you learning here is much better than anything you would probably get back on Earth.” Eda said.</p><p>The relief felt at that last statement was hard to describe. Some part of her realized it wasn’t <em>just</em> pent up anxiety over having to hide her spirit powers. But also a buildup of having to worry about what was going to happen when summer ended.</p><p>And unless she understood Eda wrong, this was no longer reliant on it just being summer.</p><p>Though part of Luz couldn’t help but be skeptical after these years. “Really? I always thought she didn’t like my ghost powers.” What had changed?</p><p>“Eh, maybe I read it wrong, but it seemed like less didn’t like them. And more was worried what might happen because of them.” Eda said, trying to be tactful. </p><p>Camila had gotten a bit more blunt about her concerns as the conversation had progressed. Though she hadn’t been ready to admit any of this to Luz. Things had probably gotten a lot more closely to going badly for the both of them more, than Luz probably realized. </p><p>Her trying to get Luz to not show off the powers had been less about disliking the powers. Far more about the consequences that could come with the wrong person. </p><p>It had been eye opening for Eda. Who had to admit maybe had got slightly the wrong impression of Camila after everything that had happened so far. </p><p>And while Camila maybe should have done something different (part of Eda had wondered why they hadn’t moved if the small town locale had caused so many problems) and maybe hadn’t handled it the best at times. She had even said it herself. She did care for Luz and want what was best for her. </p><p>“I think she even knows she messed up at times. But I do think that’s a conversation your better off having with her than me.”</p><p>There was no way she was going to be the one to explain this all to Luz.</p><p>Luz frowned at first, but in the end nodded in acceptance. Part of her wondering just what had been said while she was out. Though she resigned herself to bothering Mami about it when she was off work. “So what now?” </p><p>“First thing in the morning, I am taking you to meet an old friend of mine. They're oracle track and I want to find out for sure if Abby is a spirit guide.”</p><p>“I don’t get why finding out if Abby’s a spirit guide is so important.” Luz said with a frown. “I mean, what is it going to change?” </p><p>“Well, that depends on what we find out.” Eda admitted. Trying to think how best to tactfully put this without entirely showing what she was thinking of before she talked to Ash. “But at the very least it could help us figure out what you should be really focusing your abilities. So just can you and Abby put up with some poking and prodding for a bit.”</p><p>Luz still didn’t really understand it, and she didn’t miss the fact that it felt like Eda was hiding something. For now, though, she dropped it and decided to put her faith that Eda wasn’t hiding something that could hurt her. “Alright if you really think this could help.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyways that's it for now. </p><p>If you have questions about the Lilo mentioned please refer to the beginning notes. If I missed something feel free to ask. </p><p>Side note I might update the summary in the next few days. The summary I wrote originally was based on that I thought it was going to be split up more than its turning out to be. So if you see a new summary when Ch 4 goes up. That's why.</p><p>Please leave a comment I always enjoy reading them even if I'm not great at responding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Steps Taken Correctly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eda tries to help get to the bottom of the mystery behind Luz's ghost abilities. Lilith starts trying to repair her relationship with Eda. And a few revelations in between.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So hey again.</p><p>I got sick last week due to unrelated things. So that's where I was. Better now. And now we got this chapter. </p><p>Not much else to say. So just read and enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's hard to tell who is harder to get up first thing in the morning, Luz or Eda. </p><p>Eda hates mornings but she knows Ash’s shop gets popular later in the day. So if they want to have a mostly private conversation with Ash. They need to get there soon after opening. </p><p>There are so many questions about Luz’s heritage. And while Ash might not be able to answer all of them. Eda’s hoping that they might be able to at least confirm whether or not she’s going in the right direction.</p><p>They are also one of the few people that Eda remotely trusts to talk to about this and not have it somehow backfire on her.</p><p>Luz’s reservations are more based around talking to someone else about her powers.</p><p>It’s a bit frustrating for Eda who wants answers sooner than later and has to remind herself that Camila had told her that it hadn’t been easy growing up. So getting past some of these roadblocks wasn’t going to happen overnight. </p><p>Including the fact that Luz might not be the most open about her abilities at first.</p><p>Eda just hopes that they can move past at least some of it before the semester starts at Hexside. Since if they don’t this will complicate things a lot if the kid kept getting in her own way.</p><p>Her convincing Luz ends up coming down to an almost bribe in a way.</p><p>Eda still remembers that on Luz’s first full day on the Isles. She had gone into her closet looking for witchy clothes. While this hadn’t come up again. It does give her an idea to persuade Luz to go visit Ash’s shop.</p><p>After all they <em> did </em>run a clothing shop.</p><p>“You’ll even get to buy some witchy clothes that I remember you wanted.”</p><p>That does the trick she was hoping it would as Luz absolutely lights up at the prospect. </p><p>“Well then what are we waiting for!”</p><p>Eda chuckles at Luz’s excitement.</p><hr/><p>Ash greets them as soon as they walk into a shop. “Eda. It’s been a while. Finally decided to pick up some new clothes?”</p><p>Good luck that they were working the front.</p><p>Then again with Ash being an Oracle he may have just known they were coming anyway. Oracle witches could be like that sometimes. </p><p>“Nah, I’m good. But I promised some new clothes for the kid. Plus I wanted you to check something that recently came up.”</p><p>“Need some help with scrying again?”</p><p>“Not exactly. This isn’t dealing with the future. Or not entirely at least. However, you’re the only Oracle Track witch I’m on decent terms with.” Eda turns to Luz who was currently trying on a hat of some sort. “Hey kid come here for a second. And bring Abby with you.”</p><p>Luz is noticeably hesitant. And Eda doesn’t entirely miss the concerned look she has. </p><p>They really did need to talk some point properly about Luz’s self esteem issues when it came to her powers.</p><p>Actually they probably needed to talk just in general.</p><p>It doesn’t take Ash long to carefully look Abby over. Running a hand through the ghost cats fur for a moment. “Ah a Spirit Guide.”</p><p>Well that answered the question pretty quick. </p><p>Luz is of course confused, “A Spirit Guide?”</p><p>Ash shoots Eda a look. “Give me a break. I just found out two days ago the kid can talk to the dead. I haven’t had a chance to go over everything.”</p><p>“Fair.” Ash concedes. “A Spirit Guide is a type of creature native to the Isles. They bond with young witches with astral leanings to help them learn to grow and control their powers. Most take on a form at first that is something comfortable and familiar to the witch in question. In your case a Terran cat.”</p><p>Luz frowns at that there are a few things in there she is confused by. One sticks out more than the others. “But I’m not a witch, I’m a human learning magic.”</p><p>“Not entirely. But you are enough of one that your guide was able to bond with you.”</p><p>Luz just feels further confused by that. She still has some other questions on her mind. However for now she pushes them aside. The one thing that’s been bothering her the most for a while now needs to be asked. “So seeing the dead here is normal then?”</p><p>“I am guessing that on Earth there have been a few misunderstandings of how your abilities work?” A nod from Luz at the question. "That is unfortunate. However seeing the dead isn't a bad thing. It's not something to be feared. There is nothing wrong with you."</p><p>It was uncommon nowadays. Something that Ash suspected probably wasn’t the best piece of knowledge to impart considering how antsy Luz was about this whole conversation. </p><p>However, it just like everything else was just viewed as another branch of magic.  </p><p>Luz feels a weight come off she didn’t even realize she was carrying. Back home it had always been hard to deal with the conflicting messages. Sure Mami had tried to make sure she didn’t necessarily see her abilities as a bad thing. </p><p>However, conflicting messages had made that hard to believe at times.</p><p>Knowing here that her abilities weren’t abnormal. That just because she could see the dead things wouldn’t start regressing again. </p><p>It was a relief. </p><p>Ash continues and Luz nearly misses what they say at first. "You are a connection, a bridge between these two states of existence. It is up to you how you treat this connection. No one else can decide for you what to do with your ability or if you decide to do nothing at all."</p><p>“I don’t think I want that.” Luz says. She did like talking to the dead. She didn’t maybe know what she wanted to do with this ability yet. “I kind of liked helping spirits move on back home.”</p><p>“An admirable profession even if you're a bit young for it at this point.”</p><p>Well it wasn’t like anyone back home could see spirits to do it. Luz wanted to point out. Instead just drop it for the moment. “Could you help with this?” Luz asks, tilting her head slightly. There is something about the other witch that she likes. Maybe it's because they are Eda’s friend? Or maybe it had to deal with how careful they were with Abby?</p><p>Ash chuckles and shakes their head. "As much I would like to and I’m sure Eda would maybe prefer me over some of Hexside’s professors. That’s not something I can do unfortunately. My specialty isn't with the departed, I'm afraid, but like all Oracles I have some measure of telling when a spirit is nearby. I will help you as much as I can, and ask some of my coven for a helping hand on more specific things, if that would be alright with you both?"</p><p>The question is addressed at the both of them. Though Eda suspects he wants the answer more from her than Luz. “Yeah if you think this could do some good go ahead.”</p><p>As long as no one tried to pull any stunts endangering Luz then Eda could deal with it. Or at least she thought she could. </p><p>“Anyways if you want to go back to shopping, kid I still need to talk to Ash for a bit more. Go ahead and pick out a few things like we talked about. Just don’t go too wild okay?” </p><p>Eda is trying to avoid talking about certain things in earshot of Luz for now. Not until she knows more about how Luz even has this power. It was best not to speculate within earshot of Luz.</p><p>Eda waits a moment for Luz to disappear down the isles of the shop before turning to Ash. “Soo” Eda starts not entirely sure how to ask the question that’s been bugging her since her conversation with Camila.</p><p>Thankfully Ash being Ash knows what she wants to ask before she can figure out how to best word it. “You're right about her not being a full human. Though the guides won’t show me enough clarity to say what she is.” Ash admitted after a shake of the head.</p><p>Eda’s not surprised they had picked up on her suspicion. They always had a way of knowing these kinds of things. She had learned to put up with the sometimes creepy knowingness of the oracle track after a while. </p><p>“Half-Demon?” Eda suggested.</p><p>“Thinking of the lost race?” Ash asks. Eda doesn’t give an answer she knows it's unneeded. “Possible but I believe it's something else. I just can’t say what it is at this juncture. Whatever it is, the answer will surely come in time.”</p><p>Well that was slightly annoying.</p><p>“Does it really matter what her heritage is?” Ash asks.</p><p>“No of course not. The kid’s still the kid no matter what she is or isn’t. I was just hoping maybe knowing would get some guidance.” </p><p>If she could find out what Luz’s other heritage was. Maybe she could better instruct the kid on how to learn to control her abilities. </p><p>Sure there were the teachers at Hexside and Eda hopes that they can help Luz. But she still wants to help in her own way. </p><p>It felt like since she had found out about Luz’s powers. She had been able to do less and less to actually help her other than pointing her in the right direction. She had just wanted to maybe do this one thing.</p><p>She should have known better than to think anything in her life would be that simple. Of course the kid’s lineage would not be that simple. Nothing in their lives were, after all she was the one who had gotten cursed by her own sister.</p><hr/><p>Eda is surprised to see Lilith waiting for them when they get back from shopping.</p><p>Though she had heard her presence long before she had seen Lilith. Hooty was not exactly the quietest of demons after all. And judging by her sister’s face he had been pestering her for a while. </p><p>“Edalyn.” The relief coming off of Lilith was palpable. “Where have you been?”</p><p>Eda arcs an eyebrow before saying. “I mean I wasn’t expecting you to come visit at all or else I would have told you I was heading to Ash’s shop.”</p><p>Lilith at least had the decency to turn bright red at that. “I brought some books from the library.” Lilith explains as she trails just behind Eda as Hooty lets them into the house. </p><p>Luz frowns in slight confusion not sure if she likes where this might be going. “Couldn’t we have found these books on our own?”</p><p>Lilith shook her head at that. “No these were pulled out of circulation by the Emperor. The only copies remaining are usually housed within the library accessible only to him and high ranking Coven members.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Lilith shot a look at Eda who said. “What? I haven’t had a chance to give Luz a history on astral magic in the Boiling Isles.”</p><p>Luz really doesn’t like the sound of that. “Is me being able to talk to the dead going to be a problem?”</p><p>“No.” Eda interjects before Lilith can say anything contradictory. They both know the truth but Eda does not want to overwhelm Luz at the moment with some of the bloodier sides of the Boiling Isles history.</p><p>Not when she just got through to the kid thanks to Ash that there was nothing wrong with her abilities. </p><p>It would have to be addressed at some point. Probably before Luz started Hexside. However, not right now.</p><p>The kid deserves the chance to learn how to properly use her ability. And Eda one way or another was going to make sure it happened.</p><p>Thankfully Lilith decides not to argue further. Instead handing over the book pile to Eda. Who takes a look at the first book on top and raises an eyebrow. “<em> S </em> <span class="u"> o Your Witchling can Talk To Ghosts </span>, really Lily?”</p><p>“Look I took whatever I could find. I didn’t have time to be picky and I honestly didn’t think you would care.”</p><p>“This still feels a bit late for Luz.” Eda said, frowning. This looked like something you would hand the parents of a precocious five-year-old witchling. Not a fourteen year old possible part-demon if her theory was right.</p><p>“Maybe but then again I doubt she’s had a chance to develop her powers naturally.”  </p><p>“That’s true.” Eda agreed. “Though what if someone else needs them?”</p><p>“I’ll handle it. Though I doubt that it will be an issue. There aren’t many families who specialize specifically in the astral plane nowadays and most are taught it by their parents.”</p><p>You did get the occasional exception. Celeste was the first in her family in generations to specialize in the astral magic part of the Oracle Track.</p><p>However, there simply weren’t a lot of them around.</p><p>“Probably would be safer just to copy them for my library.”</p><p>“Edalyn!”</p><p>“What? It would be safer than having them checked out? Lily, what will happen if Belos finds out that there’s another astral specialist?”</p><p>That seems to take Lilith by surprise and chagrin. “I must admit I hadn’t thought of that. Though you do know if she’s going to Hexside.”</p><p>“That he’ll eventually find out, yeah I’m aware.”</p><p>It had been more than a source of concern over the past couple of days. However, Luz needing to get better control and training over her ability outweighed it to her.</p><p>Besides the only real concern would be if Luz was part of the lost race and the likelihood of that was small. Right?</p><p>Still it was best to maybe take the least amount of chances for once. Considering after all why the ‘lost race’ was considered lost in the first place.</p><hr/><p>Lilith takes a few days to try and sort things out. Try to solve the issue of fixing the damage in her and Eda’s relationship.</p><p>More than Eda might realize, she’s in a difficult position. More than anything she wants to repair their relationship. Now with the curse no longer hanging around like a dark secret. It feels like now is the best time. </p><p>However, things are complicated. </p><p>Lilith knows the simplest, easiest way to do this would be to just walk away from her position as a coven. Do what she’s been imploring Eda to do for years in reverse. Renounce her position as head of the Emperor’s Coven and become a wild witch.</p><p>However the scarred skin where she is branded constantly reminds her that it's not that simple. </p><p>There are things Eda doesn’t know. Will never know unless she joins the Emperor’s Coven.</p><p>What the brand was. What the brand<em> actually did </em> was one of them.</p><p>Why it made her sick to have to continuously pester her sister to join the Coven. Even when she had little to no say in it. If Belos found out her true feelings on the matter... Why when Eda had pointed out to her to think about the repercussions of having her magic sealed how it had hit that much harder. </p><p>The encouraging of Eda to join the coven had always been a double edged sword. On the one hand if Belos was actually true to his word. It meant Eda would be finally free of the curse.</p><p>However considering his role in the curse Lilith was starting to question if that had been a lie all along. </p><p>She had been coping with and ignoring that possibility for weeks now. She was at the end of her rope with helping Eda fix her curse. She had only turned to Belos in desperation.</p><p>Afterall if Belos had been the one that had caused it. Surely he knew how to undo it?</p><p>It had made sense to her at least. </p><p>On the other hand it meant subjecting her to everything that came with the Emperor’s Coven. And for all their pomp and fanfare Lilith was more than aware of its secrets.  </p><p>So here she was. Trying to sort out the issue of how she could regain her sister’s trust. While being unable to step down from her position as the head of the coven. </p><p>And then as she’s staring at a photo of her and Eda in front of their childhood home. It hits her almost like a bolt of lightning.</p><p>It’s brilliant in its simplicity. There is no way Belos would say no to this. She just had to make sure she worded it the right way. </p><p>She could stay in the Coven. Regain some of her freedom. And if she pulled this off right then maybe she could finally start rebuilding the bridge with her sister.</p><p>It was brilliant if she could say so herself.</p><hr/><p>Lilith is acutely aware that this whole plan hinges on Belos allowing this.</p><p>She is his servant after all. If he doesn’t want her to leave the castle. If he wants to keep her under such a tight hold. Then there is little she can do to change it. </p><p>However you didn’t get to be the head without knowing how to work certain things in your favor. So as long as she made sure to say what Belos wanted to hear. As long as she can provide an excuse that stands up, that makes sense.</p><p>Then she was at least somewhat confident that she would be going house shopping the next day.</p><p>Kikimora being Kikimora of course can’t resist throwing a jab in. “Really and what could you possibly find in <em> Bonesborough </em>that you couldn’t find here?</p><p>Lilith’s not surprised by the sheer and utter contempt she displays at the mere suggestion. Kikimora is a house demon after all.</p><p>Well it wasn’t like she had to persuade Kikimora to leave the castle. </p><p>Belos cuts in before she can say anything. “Now Kikimora I’m sure Lilith has a perfectly good explanation behind this.”</p><p>So still had some work to do then.</p><p>Lilith switches from one tactic, discussing being able to train and create magic away from the hallowed halls. To another one she is certain that will work. A lie with a tinge of truth. “I could also keep a closer eye on The Owl Lady. My sister and I aren’t as close as we once were. If I move I might be able to bridge the gap. Then, I may be able to finally convince her to join the coven.”</p><p>Lilith isn’t sure why Belos is so obsessed with her sister. What he wants with her. Why he insists on working through her of all people despite the familial connection. But knowing it gives her an advantage. </p><p>She of course has no plans at this point to actually resume recruiting her sister. Eda has far more to lose she now understands. The week to gather herself. To concoct this plan. Made her reevaluate several things. </p><p>Eda had been right. She wouldn’t be herself in the coven. And Lilith had been a fool to think that the two things could coexist together. </p><p>However, she can’t tell Belos that. </p><p>She needs him to believe that she is still on board with the plan to recruit her sister.</p><p>“Alright I’ll grant you your request.”</p><p>Lilith is hard pressed to tell whose more surprised by this. Her or Kikimora.</p><p> Honestly even with how careful she had been she wasn’t sure Belos would actually say yes.</p><p>“However I do have some conditions.”</p><p>Of course he does.</p><p>Well as long as it's nothing over the top. She could deal with whatever came with being allowed to live outside the castle walls.</p><p>Two hours later she walks out of the castle a semi-free witch for the first time in decades.</p><hr/><p>Lilith knows exactly what she wants in her new place. </p><p>Finding it proves to be more of a difficult task however.</p><p>Even before she had Belos’ permission she had decided she wanted a house somewhere near Eda’s. </p><p>However when she had approached the Construction Coven about prebuilt houses. Every option available didn’t meet her needs. </p><p>And unfortunately for her. They weren’t taking custom orders. So she was stuck in a difficult place. </p><p>It was infuriating.</p><hr/><p>Lilith ends up turning to Eda for advice. Thinking since Eda has so many unconventional connections maybe she knows someone other than the main coven who can help get her a house in a timely manner.</p><p>“You're <em> buying a house. </em>”</p><p>Eda takes it with about as much finesse as Lilith expects. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You're buying a house but staying in the coven?!”</p><p>Yes that would be a hangup for Eda she supposed.</p><p>“I can’t just leave the coven Edalyn.”</p><p>For one, despite her reservations Lilith doesn’t exactly want too. She does enjoy her job most of the time. For two, there would be consequences for her and anyone she cares about if she tried too.</p><p>“I just-” Eda stops for a moment in sheer exasperation. “I don’t understand. You're willing to leave the castle. And repair what you’ve done. But you're not willing to stop being Belos’ lapdog?”</p><p>“I am not Belos’ lapdog.” Lilith barely keeps herself from snapping. She’s exhausted at this point from the argument.</p><p>Her actually being Belos’ lapdog true and true would have far worse consequences. For both herself and for anyone she cared about.</p><p>Not that Edalyn would know or realize the difference.</p><p>“You don’t understand. I can’t simply walk away from the coven.”</p><p>There were so many things Eda didn’t know about. So many secrets within the castle wall. Even if she had wanted to leave her position as Head Coven leader (just because she hated some aspects of being in the coven didn’t mean she didn’t always enjoy her job) she couldn’t. </p><p>This was about as much freedom as she was going to be able to get. </p><p>Not without possibly losing her magic and her life in the process anyway. </p><p>“Then <em> make me </em> understand.” </p><p>Lilith sighs for a moment considering her options. However there was really only one answer to that. Finally drawing a spell circle just above where the brand sits on her left arm.</p><p>The brand lights up for a moment. Her and Edalyn can see what appears to be a faint blue string connected to the arm where the brand sits. Extending out and disappearing into the distance. </p><p>It has no end in sight. Though Lilith knows exactly where it goes. Belos.</p><p>“What the <em> heck </em> was that.”</p><p>“<em> That </em> is why I can’t simply just walk out of the coven.”</p><p>“Okay but that really doesn’t answer any of my questions Lily-”</p><p>Something in Lilith just snaps at that and before she can really think about the consequences she blurts out. “It’s an <em> immortalis vinculum </em> Edalyn.”</p><p>There’s a beat of dead silence. Lilith suddenly realizes what she just admitted. “I-”</p><p>Eda cuts her off and Lilith can feel the utter rage coming off of her sister. It makes her take a step back in recoil even if the anger isn’t directed at her. “<em> It’s a what?!” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it for now. </p><p>Y'all probably hate me for the cliffhanger. But I promise I won't take as long to get Ch 5 to you. Or at least I'll try not to.</p><p>Yeah I know this ended up being ghost light again. That's not going to be a running theme I swear. I just wanted to do some worldbuilding for long con elements I have planned. Some chapters are just going to be like that depending on what I'm focusing on.</p><p>Oh and since people are probably wondering Abby is supposed to look kind of like a Cypress Cat. Ash's comments about form will make sense eventually. </p><p>Ash belong to VisionaryScribe who was nice enough to let me borrow him rather then make an entirely new OC.</p><p>LNGL update is almost finished so that's next. I've also started working on the sequel to It's A Wonderful Life, Lilith Clawthorne. So that will probably follow. </p><p>Final thing if you want to know what the phrase referenced it’s a Latin phrase. Do a Latin to English translation.</p><p>Anyways please leave a comment and let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's it for now. Next out will have the fallout from Eda knowing the truth I promise. And more exploration on Luz and her ability.</p><p>Speaking of which a quick FAQ:</p><p>Is Luz's insecurities related to Camila?</p><p>Not directly. I'll address this later. But Camila does try her best with a situation she barely understands. Remember some of this is unreliant narrator. Luz might think Camila doesn't like her ability. But its more Camila doesn't fully understand how to handle it. And her way of handling it may have sent the wrong signals to Luz even if Camila was just trying to keep her from getting hurt. Both of these problems will get addressed. I promise. What I can say now. Is that almost all of Luz's issues (misplaced anger being the biggest one) is not from Camila but from other people. </p><p>So why can Luz see ghosts?</p><p>This will get explained in either thee next part or two. But I do have an explanation and it is coming. </p><p>Can Luz use spell circles?</p><p>No. </p><p>How often am I updating this?</p><p>Depends on how many tropes bingo card marks I can squeeze out of this. For the record I'm not writing this AU for that reason alone. Just that was where it was born from. </p><p>Where does this diverge from canon?</p><p>Well technically it was never canon compliant. But this takes places just after Ep 9 if that helps at all.</p><p>Anyways that's it for now. Always if you can review. I really appreciate the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>